Undercity Nexus
"Be wary, child, of Plaguelands plain.. Be mindful, child, of the infected grain.. For if throat is parched and of infected water sip.. Forever your soul will be in cursed Scourge grip. So heed this warning, child, and if far from mother stray.. Let light from home’s hearth guide you back your way.” T''he Undercity Nexus is an active Forsaken network composed of Forsaken Professionals and Civilians who share a common goal: the unrelenting defense of their lands and interests. Rather than claim to be a hardened military or militia, the Nexus is more of a network approach to reflect the many and diverse interests of it's members. Their unofficial status of the Nexus gives the Order more liberty to engage in activities that might otherwise be frowned upon, or not allowed due to the current political climate. As a private Order, there is little public information that exists about the Undercity Nexus. What information is known, is their involvement in a variety of campaigns and the banner that they ride under. Public History / Campaigns Involved in The Undercity Nexus has rode out to face the perils and challenges of conflict many times. Often the Nexus rides out in aide of allies. *Dance Of The Dead *Dragonmaw Subjugation *Rebellion Against Garrosh Hellscream *The trial and execution of ArchBishop Mellar *More coming soon...this is not a complete list. Ranks & Operations Within The Undercity Nexus • '''Undercity Nexus Structure:' The Undercity Nexus uses a structure with a basic hierarchy, and conducts business more like a professional network. Members raise in rank through participation and engagement in the guild story. *''Initiate'' a.k.a. 'Shovel Head' - Potential members who know of the Nexus and are not yet members. (OOC: Players pending IC RP interview who have passed the ooc interview.) *''Recruit'' - A new member who has formally joined the Nexus. (OOC: New member who has completed the ooc and ic rp interview process and been accepted into the guild.) *''Agent ''- Members who have proven themselves. (OOC: Standard members.) *''Rake a.k.a. 'Black Hand''' - Veteran members who have a long standing history with the Nexus. These members have shed blood and ichor in various causes. (OOC: These are our Senior Members.) *''Clerk'' - Members who help maintain the network, and are renown for the aide they lend to others. (OOC: Members of this rank are Junior Officers.) *''Harbinger ''- Veteran members of renown who have a long history of defending the interests of the Forsaken and for aiding others. (OOC: These are the guilds Officers.) • Base of operations: Members of the Undercity Nexus gather at random through the known world, and make use of the Ambermill for formal meetings and gatherings. Per established canon, this area is Forsaken controlled. • Military Might: Our approach to rp is fairly grounded and even headed. We do not include large scale grandeur beyond what we can represent in the actual game. This guild is based on the man power in which the characters and players themselves bring. This means our guild does not claim to control or possess large scale imaginary naval fleets, airship fleets, massive bases and land masses that don't exist in game, and more. In the case of DM events, we may include such devices for the sake of a story. For example: The characters of the guild are hitching a ride upon one of the Forsaken's ships, to get to a new location where they will be joining in a mass battle to support Horde troops. The guild would not typically own the naval ships, nor command the armies. Guild Recruitment Info & Contacts • Primary IC / OOC Contacts: Banshih (GM) • Joining: A player wanting to join will go through an ooc and ic rp interview prior to joining. Recruitment is handled one-on-one through direct engagement and dialog with interested individuals. Recruitment is primarily through ic rp. forum applications can be filed out at: http://undercityrp.boards.net/ • Guild Activities: The guild engages in casual pve content such as heroic dungeons, achievement runs, old world raids, and flex. We engage casually in pvp content, and rp-pvp. • Focus: Heavy rp in regards to Forsaken lore, with casual PVE and PVP. We do participate in RP-PVP. • Ideal Recruits: We are looking for active Forsaken rpers who are over level 25. Characters should be based on established Forsaken lore. We prefer that members have a rp mod such as MyRolePlay that is filled out in a tasteful manner. • Lore: We care about lore, but do understand that there are many grey areas. In the end, lore in RP is meant to help not hinder players. That being said, characters should be founded on accepted and established lore. • Player Ages: The bulk of our guild is composed of adults. We prefer that our members be over the age of 16 due to the darker themes frequently found in the guild rp. Guild Relics ' OOC Info:' As a result of the recent RP with the Clergy, my guild has created some relics. This is optional rp that we will offer other guilds over the course of time. These relics are up for being captured, destroyed, or even redeemed through negotiated storylines. At this time, we control and own these relics. We will post updates when these items are either captured, destroyed, or redeemed. *'Martyrdom', Status: Known, possessed by the Undercity Nexus. This aged and blunted sword was used to execute the Archbishop. Though ineffective against normal combatants, the blade has begun to awaken to the will of it's wielders and now proves effective against the Light's Faithful. Along of the blade's length, religious symbols of the Cult Of Forgotten Shadow can be seen. RP Stats: +1 to shadow casting, +1 verses Light wielders *'Pious Visage', Status: Known, copies owned by several Lightslayers. These grisly silver face masks were cast from the skull of the slain archbishop. The skull face masks were cast in silver, and forced to age around the eyes creating the appearance of black tears streaking the face. Ornamental in nature these masks are favored among Lightslayers. RP Stats: +1 to perception Note: Lightslayer RPers wearing the Visage are encouraged to use the rogue t5 helm, or a similar helm to represent this in game. *'Ceremonial Tureen', Status: Known, possessed by the Undercity Nexus. The rear half of the Archbishops skull was preserved and left undefiled. It is rumored that the Undercity Nexus now uses this in private ceremony, allowing for the biting pain of the Light's presence on the item to serve as a test of pain. RP Stats: -1 health to hold or drink from if user is undead *'The Standard Of Three', Status: Unknown, assumed destroyed. Coat Of Arms *'Virtues:' Cunning, Loyalty, Wisdom/Knowledge *'What it all means: '''The coat-of-arms is divided in half, symbolizing the struggle the Forsaken face: do they seek redemption and humanity, or embrace the monsters that the world made them and take on the bloody path of revenge? Revenge, and Redemption are both represented by crowns, signifying their power over the lives of so many undead. The undead steeds symbolize loyalty, and also a willingness to work. The raven represents learning, and cunning – often a herald to other things. The human skulls represent mortality. The scroll represents learning and wisdom.The scroll at the bottom of the shield features wisdom, and cunning in the background, so that when they combine the message on the scroll is that “with wisdom and cunning you can prevail”. On the side of revenge, the Dark Lady’s crest has higher importance than anything else – her followers embrace her bloody path. On the side of redemption the Dark Lady’s crest has lower ranking, as many doubt and question her path. *'Colors:''' Silver is for the metals of war, blue is for the peace many Forsaken seek but shall never have. Gold is used for the crowns to represent the sovereign power that the paths of revenge and redemption seem to have over so many Forsaken. The red gems in the revenge crown are for passion and blood. The blue gems for the peace and inner reflection often sought. Screenshot Gallery Nexus standard.JPG|Undercity Nexus Banner lineupcirckjgd.JPG|Rally In The Ruins 10-30-2014 8-43-19 PM.png|Guild Screenshot Celebrating The End Of MoP Ucnexus herald1f 2.jpg|Guild Coat-Of-Arms ucnex_victory.JPG|Victory Against The Crusade - rp pvp gmeeting_bloodgul6wrhu4sb.PNG|The Undercity Nexus at the Dragonmaw Campaign abi_sil.jpeg|Defense of the UC - rp pvp closeup_veterans_ride.JPG|Memorial Ride undercitynexus_guild_ranks.jpg|Guild Structure shadowsermon_june23_2013_2.JPG|Cult Of Forgotten Shadow Sermons ForsakenHeadBanner99.gif|Lost Guild Relic - 'The Standard of Three' announcement.png|Guild paperwork clerg3.JPG|Outlands Campaign deaders_rebel_meeting2.JPG|Meeting of Horde Rebels labsfight.JPG|The purge of KorKron from the Undercity - final battle. cultad1.png Shovelparty.png|Grave Robbing Recruitment Drive lightsermon.png|Sermons Of The Light sdeadersgatehr.JPG|Ambermill Base forsakendocks.JPG|Departing from the Siege Campaign 77marchoftehdamned3.jpg.jpg|Dance Of The Dead - Halloween crysonelookmiss2.PNG|The Forge fereal_pre_event211.PNG|Undercity Nexus @ Feralas Campaign Category:Forsaken Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Undercity Nexus Category:Organizations Category:Forsaken Organizations Category:Forsaken Military Category:War Criminals